halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Thran 'Shavas
* (formerly) *Supreme Commander |species= |gender= Male |height= |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= Absolute Resolve |skin color= |hair= |eyes= Orange |cyber= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation= True Path }} Thran 'Shavas, called Thran Shavasee prior to the , was a of the House of Shavas. Once an influential member of the , the hegemony's dissolution ultimately led Thran to found the True Path -- a active during the . As head of the True Path, Thran sought to install himself as the de facto leader of the Sangheili while eliminating any and all perceived threats to his power, such as Thel 'Vadam and humanity. As of 2559, he was listed as a priority target by the . Biography Early life and career Thran was born into the House of Shavas, a powerful clan that ruled Yahgai. At his family's keep, he was raised among several dozen other children by his uncle -- Nako 'Itamee. Nako saw much promise in young Thran, who was bold, cunning, and decisive even as a childling; hoping to nurse these traits and mold him into a true leader, Nako subjected Thran to rigorous conditioning. Not only was he mentored in martial, spiritual, and scholarly pursuits, but he was also taught to hold a deep disdain toward the House of Vadam -- a family that the Shavas clan held a long-standing blood feud with. By the time he became a young adult, Thran was considered one of his clan's best new fighters and was already favored by some of the state elders who saw great potential in him as a leader; he departed from Yahgai with this in mind, joining the Covenant military and adding the "-ee" suffix to his name, as was tradition for Sangheili warriors. The earliest conflicts Thran saw were against dissident groups within the Covenant, all labeled as heretics by the High Prophets. Although young, Thran distinguished himself in these clashes and earned considerable praise when he rescued a Councilor -- the Minister of Fervent Intercession -- from an assassination attempt. In only ten short years following this event and at the start of the Human-Covenant war, Thran ascended to the rank of Zealot holding the title of Field Master, one of the youngest to ever do so; while many were certain it was due to his skill in combat and devotion to the Great Journey, others attributed the rapid rise to his newfound friendship with the Ministry. Rise to power Having proved himself as a warrior and leader in numerous successful campaigns, Thran had risen to the rank of Field Marshal by 2530. During that year he was tasked with leading the ground invasion of Dionysus and neutralizing anti-air batteries near large population centers. The defenses near Thyrsus and Semele fell relatively quickly, granting ships in-atmosphere complete aerial superiority over these cities. In Ariadne, however, Covenant efforts were thrown back several times by SPARTAN-IIs. During the final push against Ariadne while the bulk of his forces clashed with humans and their "demons" in the city outskirts, Thran personally led a strike team of Zealots behind enemy lines, hoping that the Spartans were drawn away from the anti-air generators. Unfortunately for him, one Spartan -- Yuri-072 -- remained with several ODSTs, or "imps", to defend it. Feeling over-confident, Thran ordered his Zealots to slay the imps and destroy the generator while he dealt with the demon alone. Thran used every trick that he could to kill the Spartan but Yuri, who was unnaturally fast and strong, was too much for him. Fortunately their duel was a short one and the zealots managed to destroy the generator, distracting Yuri. Thran, whose body was half-broken by this point, took advantage of the demon's split-second mistake and drove his energy sword deep into his abdomen, killing Yuri. With their mission complete, the zealots departed from the city with Thran's crippled body and the demon's head as a trophy. Due to the extent of his injuries, Thran was forced to return to Yahgai for rehabilitation at hiss clan's keep and though he felt shame for having suffered so much at the hands of humans, his peers and elders regarded him with unparalleled respect for he'd slain a demon in one-on-one combat, a feet that no other living warriors could have claimed to do at the time. Great Schism The Triumvirate Category:Males Category:Sangheili